


Repeat

by jenniferjun1per



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frozen/Edge of Tomorrow crossover, with Kristoff and Anna in the titular roles. Just one short scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeat

They huddled on the ridge, behind a beat-up and abandoned pick-up truck, so close together that Anna could feel Kristoff’s warm breath on the back of her neck. She shivered, though it wasn’t cold, shifting position and shaking her shoulders.

“We need to move.” She didn’t wait for a reply, crouching low as she slipped around the truck, eyes darting around, footfalls soft on the scorched ground. Kristoff followed closely behind, his bulky frame shadowing her, and for a moment she felt thankful for the small comfort his cover provided.

But those were feelings she couldn’t afford, so she took a deep breath, suppressing them as best as she could, and focused on the task at hand: getting to the dilapidated barn for cover, and maybe a place to rest for the night.

Cradling the purloined sniper rifle in her uninjured arm, she circled one side of the perimeter of the structure, Kristoff circling around the other until they met. She gave the signal that it was clear, to which he nodded, and it was only then they were able to let their guard down. Anna slumped against the side of the building, exhaustion and pain finally overtaking her.

“Whoa there,” Kristoff caught her as she started to fall over, gripping her elbows and helping her to stand, “Anna, you need to let me have a look at your arm.” His brow betrayed deep creases, his brown eyes pleading.

“It’s fine, Kristoff.” She shook her arms until his hands dropped from her elbows, moving to get past him and wincing as she did so. She turned her head so he wouldn’t see the pain in her eyes, and that’s when she saw it.

“Oh my god,” She ran towards it, an old, rundown helicopter, as if it were her last salvation. “Kristoff, look!” She pointed excitedly at the contraption, picking branches and debris off it, peeking her head into the cockpit to have a look. “It’s pretty beat up, but I think it’ll still run. We’ll have to fire it up to find out, and it probably needs gas-”

Kristoff had not moved from where he stood, regarding Anna with an inscrutable expression. She poked her head from out of the cockpit, blue eyes searching him for a reason for his reticence.

“Kristoff? What’s wrong?” She climbed off of the helicopter, eying him curiously as she walked over.

“There’s time for all that. Right now I think we should go inside the barn, I think I saw some cans of food, and I really want to have a look at your arm.” He looked at her then, his brown eyes intense, and it seemed to Anna like they were almost on fire. He held out his hand to her, and in that moment she could do nothing but take it.

\---

The inside of the barn was surprisingly cozy, despite the ravages it suffered from the recent bombing. Gaping holes littered the walls and roof, but despite the damage it managed to remain intact and upright. Kristoff had fashioned a makeshift bench out of overturned milk crates for Anna to sit on, bunching some old rags on top to serve as a cushion. Something stirred in Anna’s heart as she watched him bustle about, ripping a can of food open with his knife, making sure the ragged edges were tamped down before he handed it to her.

“Thanks.” She said, her voice soft. The change in tone startled him, his hands stilled on his work as he stared at her. She didn’t dare meet his gaze, knowing it would be the end for the two of them if she gave in.

“You’re welcome.” He responded quietly, a touch of gruff in his voice. She knew he was a loner in general, and didn’t like people, but with her he seemed to tone that down somewhat. She was grateful for it, but at the same time she was scared of what it meant.

“You need to let me have a look at your arm.” He continued, touching her knee to get her attention. The contact sent a jolt through her body that revitalized her, and she finally turned to him, allowing the hard lines on her face that she had been carrying since the battle started to soften. She held out her injured arm to him, and he took it carefully, almost lovingly in his large hands, turning it gently to examine the wound.

“It’s not too bad, but it needs to be cleaned up. I saw a well just outside, I’ll get some water and hunt around for a first aid kit.” He started to get up but Anna stopped him.

“Wait.” Realization hit her hard, and she felt her head reeling from it. All the pieces started to come together, and she suddenly realized why he was so reticent to take the helicopter. “Tell me why you don’t want to get on that helicopter right now.” Her voice was shaking, fear and anger clouding her mind.

“Anna, I told you, your arm-”

“My arm is _fine_. Tell me why.”

Kristoff sighed, turning away from her and running his hand through his hair. He stayed silent, and she got up slowly to stand behind him.

“You know,” she whispered unsteadily, “You know what’s going to happen to me.” She grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around, “Tell me!”

Kristoff was facing her now, his eyes downcast. Finally he lifted his eyes to her and the look she saw there broke her forever.

“I try, Anna. But no matter what I do, nothing works. Every time, _every time_ , I lose you.” His voice broke on the last words, and unable to hold her gaze he looked away, a single tear betraying his true emotions.

Anna stared at him, her face blank. She was relieved that years of training had allowed her to be able to keep her emotions hidden. Wordlessly, she turned from him and stalked out of the barn.

\---

“Anna, please! Listen to me! I can’t save you! I’ve tried everything, I’ve relived this moment more times than I can count! Please, Anna!” Kristoff tried to grab a hold of her but she pulled away, bent as she was on her mission.

“Kristoff, I can’t give up. I have to try! What do you want to do? Stay in that barn forever?” She turned to him, her face hard but her heart in pieces.

“Yes! We could survive for a while, there’s food and water, maybe a squadron will come by and take us back-”

She ignored him, climbing into the cockpit of the helicopter and after a few tries, it switched on, the blades slowly starting to spin.

“Anna, please! Don’t do this!” Kristoff was yelling, but she could no longer hear over the sound of the blades. “They’re coming!”

The sound of the helicopter had alerted the aliens skulking in the area and sure enough, Kristoff saw the telltale signs of their approach as the ground shifted underneath him.

“Go Anna! Go!” He screamed, as the helicopter started to lift ever so slightly. For a brief moment he thought she would get away, but the alien exploded out of the ground, attaching itself to the helicopter with such a force that it careened dangerously, the blades catching the side of the barn, the helicopter crashing onto its side.

He broke into a run, picking up the sniper rifle where it had been thrown, letting off a few rounds at the alien as it started to move over the wreckage. He approached cautiously, but when the alien didn’t move he scrambled over the rubble, clawing desperately at the debris until he uncovered the broken glass of the cockpit.

“Anna! Oh god, Anna!” He yelled until his voice was hoarse, fingers bloody from pulling at the shattered glass and metal. Finally he saw a streak of red hair, and his heart lurched at the sight of her. He pulled her gingerly from the rubble, cradling her in his arms as he collapsed against the side of the barn. He didn’t realize he was crying until he heard her halting whispers.

“K-Kristoff? Please… please… don’t cry… just… just stay with me… please…”

“I’m right here, Anna. I’m not going anywhere.” Kristoff held her close, touching his forehead to hers, as the sounds of aliens burrowing through the ground echoed in that still barn.

_Repeat_.


End file.
